Downsides of Daily Life with a Monster Girl
by shanejayell
Summary: The downsides of Daily Life with a Monster Girl. Drabble, may go lemon eventually.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Monster Musume and am only borrowing them for awhile. Don't sue me, I'm broke anyway. This will have adulty content eventually.

Downsides of Daily Life with a Monster Girl

Introduction

My name is Kurusu Kimihito, and I live with several Monster Girls. With the 'Interspecies Cultural Exchange Accord' in place, monster girls were invited to live with host families. Of course, in MY case a Lamia got mis-delivered to my home by Miss Smith, but it turned out all right. Mostly.

Now, you might think living with monster girls would be all fun and games. I mean, they all at least partly look like hot babes, right? But the sad truth is there are some SERIOUS downsides.

You can't imagine the trouble I get into.

Anyway, my one request is that you DON'T pass these stories onto the girls living with me. Or that damn Ms. Smith. Either way I'd probably get hung...


	2. Chapter 2

Downsides of Daily Life with a Monster Girl

One: Miia the Lamia

My name is Kurusu Kimihito, andas I have said, I live with several Monster girls.

Take Miia, the Lamia, for instance. She likes to crawl into bed with me to warm up, because she's cold blooded.

Make a note of that: cold blooded.

So you're laying in bed, minding your own business... when something chilly slides into bed with you. Covered in scales. Which then slithers up your body, sapping your heat as it goes, then promptly clasps you to their bosom. Their scaly, cold, slightly clammy bosom.

THEN she clamps her tail around you and expects you to warm her up. Sheesh.

Have I TOLD her this? What, you think I'm nuts? She could break me in half.

To be continued...?

Thanks to Suzumeca on Ffnet for giving me the basic idea. May do two or three more drabbles, at least one of which will be lemony.


	3. Chapter 3

Downsides of Daily Life with a Monster Girl

Two: The sex chapter.

**Papi the Harpy**

My name is Kurusu Kimihito, and I'm in a position many men would DREAM of. Sadly, it's not turning out ANYWHERE as good as I had hoped.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" Papi yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kurusu yelped, puling out.

"Guess I'm just too tight," Papi explained apologetically. She brightened, "I've heard you can do it other ways..."

'Oy,' he thought tiredly.

**Centorea Shianus the Centaur**

"Ufh! Uhf! Urgh! Uhff!"

Cerea looked ahead of herself, kind of bored. "Excuse me, master," she asked politely, "have you put it IN yet?"

Kurusu stopped moving as he whimpered, "I've.. uhm... been pumping away for five minutes now."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Cerea said apologetically. "I forgot about the size difference. Would you like me to make the apropriate noises now?"

'Oh, shoot me now...' Kurusu thought, sighing.

To be continued?

Notes: Sorry for false chapter update notices. Was trying to fiddle with formating a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Downsides of Daily Life with a Monster Girl

Three

Sumika Smith was the government liaison between the various monster girls and humanity, basically. That mostly boiled down to her making sure that no one got hurt either by monsters or humans, but occasionally odd things came up.

"How the hell are you PREGNANT?" Miss Smith demanded.

The obviously pregnant host blushed furiously, while the lamia woman sitting beside her on the couch looked embarrassed too. "I'm very sorry," Naga the lamia said sheepishly.

"I still want to know how this happened," Miss Smith said, looking at the human, "I mean, you're a lesbian."

"Well, uhm," Ruriko started, her long black hair tied back. Interestingly, Naga looked equally sheepish.

Miss Smith stopped, then blinked. "Don't tell me," she muttered weakly.

"She was lonely, as was I," Naga said. She looked VERY embarrassed, "When we lamia lack men, we can... reproduce on our own."

Miss Smith looked faintly stunned. "Seriously," she groaned.

"Hmm," Ruriko nodded. "We were fooling around a bit, and there were no rules prohibiting lesbian sex, I thought so..."

"Arrgh," Miss Smith put her head in her hands.

Naga shrugged eloquently, "We can transfer a egg from one female to another, in the process fertilizing it." Seeing Miss Smith's expression she shut up.

Miss Smith had another horrid thought. "Can OTHER monster girls do this?" she asked plaintively.

Ruriko shrugged then looked at her girlfriend, "Naga?"

Naga spread her hands sheepishly, "I don't know. It's certainly possible..."

"Fuck," Miss Smith sighed.

She was going to have to tell her bosses about this. AND figure out a tactful way to inform women hosting monster girls that this was a possibility. And this was just Monday too...

To be continued...?

Notes: The manga never shows male monsters. Now, admittedly, it's a harem series so obviously they'll skip them, but it occured to me there might be some complications if they are a female only races. I had three ideas, and this was the less squicky one other than just kidnapping men. The third idea was them being futa... which would be a HELL of a shock for Darling. Ha.


	5. Chapter 5

Downsides of Daily Life With Monster Girls

Four

Kurusu Kimihito blinked as he heard... something, coming from the other room. Getting up, he walked over , opened the door... then froze. "Eeep," he managed.

"Ooooh!" Centorea sighed breathlessly, her body bound erotically in chords.

Behind her Miia and Papi were similarly tied up... and appeared to be enjoying it.

It took him maybe a moment to realize. "Rachnera!" he yelled.

"Yes, Honey?" the spider girl purred, descending from the ceiling. She blinked her six eyes innocently, even though she was far from innocent.

"Stop tying people up without asking," Kimihito managed, trying VERY hard not to look at her cleavage in her skimpy outfit. And he was a leg man, meaning she was especially distracting.

"But Honey, I DID ask," Rachnera pouted.

"Huh?" he blinked.

Miia cleared her throat before breathlessly noting, "Rachnera wanted to try out some Japanese Bondage, so we of course volunteered." She shifted in her ropes, her breasts were squeezed and she moaned again.

Kimihito facepalmed.

"Sorry," Centorea managed, then shuddered as a cord pressed against a especially sensitive bit.

"I think I'll just leave you all alone for a bit," he decided before turning to go.

A leg ran teasingly up his back. "I couldn't convince you to join in?" Rachnera asked teasingly.

"Uh... gotta go," and Kimihito fled.

"Awww," Rachnera pouted.

To be continued...

Yes, added the spider girl. I find it kinda disturbing that the series is getting MORE erotic than less as it continues. Based on the mini-chapter where she was tying everybody up... the girls appeared to be enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6

Downsides of Daily Life with Monster Girls

Five

It was called, officially, 'The Center for Interspecies relations and research.' Said so right on the door. And it had a large number of monster girls on staff, as well as a lot of men coming and going.

"Your MOTHER is working there?" Darling blinked at Miia.

"Yes," Miia admitted, the lamia looking slightly worried. "I wouldn't be bothered so much except that I heard quite a few of my family's village have gone there too."

"That DOES sound odd," he had to concede.

"Yes yes!" Miia agreed, "That's why I want you to go in there in disguise and find out what's going on."

Darling blinked a few times. "What."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So you're Jiro Yamada, are you?" the woman at the desk asked, looking amused.

Jiro Yamada was a incredibly common Japanese name. Much like 'John Smith' was in America. "Yeah, well," he looked sheepish.

"Never mind," the busty kobold girl waved that aside, "we sometimes have shy clients. Do you have any preferences?"

"Preferences?" Darling echoed.

The kobold snickered. "Someone dared you to come in, didn't they?" she laughed. "Well, you paid your fee. Go upstairs, rooms with a green light are open to clients. See if anything catches your fancy."

"Uhm, right," Darling agreed as he headed upstairs.

The place was reminicent of a nice hotel. Carpeted hallway, nice lighting, a few decorative bits scattered around. The only off bit was the lights set in place beside each door, green when on, dull when off. He passed by a green lit door, then peaked inside.

"Hey! You come to play with Mami the Harpy?" the pinkette smiled sweetly, the winged girl wearing a VERY tiny bra and panties and nothing else.

"Eeep," Darling started. "Sorry, excuse me!" he shut the door.

Warily he advanced to the next green lit door. He hesitated a moment, then peeked inside. A girl with floppy, cow like ears looked up from her book. "Oh, company!" she beamed warmly. The holstaurus beamed, wearing just coveralls with nothing underneath, her breasts straining against the straps.

"Urp," Darling's eyes got wide as he took in her breasts. He was reminded of a children's book with the line; 'Touch the Cow. Do it now.'

"Hmm?" she tilted her head cutely.

"Gotta go," he croaked, shutting the door.

Darling found a ogre, lamia, nekomimi, and another kobold, all scantilly dressed, all interested in entertaining and apparently disappointed he was leaving them alone. With a great deal of nervousness and a little anticipation he opened the last door.

Rather mundanely a head rested on the bed. It took a second but he recognized the dullahan, a species that was sorta like the headless horseman. The head could even operate apart from the body for long whiles.

The white haired dullahan smiled impishly. "Head?" she asked with a wink.

"Aaaaaah!" with that Darling had enough and fled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You're running a monster girl brothel!" Darling growled at Miss Smith at their usual weekly meeting.

"And how did you find out?" Smith smiled archly.

Darling went pink as Miia said, "I asked him to look, actually." Oddly she hadn't been as bothered as he was by the revelation. Lamias generally were pretty liberal about sex, it seemed.

"And it's not a brothel," Smith calmly noted as she drank her coffee, "though you could arguably call it a fertilization clinic."

"Huh?" Darling blinked.

"Miia's told you about her people's sex problems?" Smith asked.

Darling blushed again. "No men so they have to kidnap guys or find willing volunteers..." he paused as it hit him, "Oh."

"The Lamia girls get knocked up and head home happy," Smith shrugged. "And apparently similar conditions exist among other monster girl types. So..."

"It still creeps me out," Darling shook his head.

"It's that or find a volunteer to go to Miia's village and have sex with every lamia there," Smith pointed out as she drank. She smirked, "Interested?"

Miia put her arm around him and growled, "Hell no!"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Downsides of Daily Life With Monster Girls

Dating Service?

"Draco, stop stalking Miia please," Miss Smith sighed as they met at her office for their weekly check in.

"But..." the somewhat bishonen looking dragonewt started, the younger woman starting to try to defend herself.

"Do you want me to make Polt take you out marathoning again?" Smith growled threateningly.

"Oh gods no," Draco winced, her light brown hair falling into her eyes.

Once again Smith was stuck by how good looking the tomboyish Draco was. In a socially inept sort of way. Speaking of...

"I KNOW you think Miia is your type, but you made a horrible first impression. And a bad second one too," Smith added. "If you want to salvage anything, give her some time. And try to act like a reasonable person in public," she added.

"Yes ma'am," Draco sighed.

"Have you made up with Liz like I asked you to?" Smith asked, sort of changing the subject as she sipped her cup of coffee.

Draco squirmed a bit in her seat but nodded, "Yeah, she really liked the chocolates. Thank you for the suggestion."

"Good. Hopefully that'll give you someone you can hang with, at least," Smith nodded. "I have a favor to ask...," she started.

Draco looked understandably wary. "Oh?"

Smith snickered. "It's nothing THAT bad," she reassured her.

Draco snorted. "Really."

Smith shrugged, "Actually, I think you'll like it," she said. "Miia's mother is in town this week, and I'd like to keep her occupied and out of trouble."

THAT got Draco interested. "Miia no okaasan?"

Smith hid a smile at that. "Yes. I have tickets to a show I can't use, I was wondering if you could escort her for the day."

"I can do that," Draco agreed.

Smith's conscience twinged her a bit. "She's a lot like Miia, but a bit more... unrestrained. Be careful, hmm?" she warned.

"It'll be fine," Draco waved as she collected the tickets and a plan for the evening.

"Good luck," Smith called.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco lay flat on her back on the bed, crushing her tail a bit uncomfortably, but she didn't really care. She felt like she had been run over my a truck...

The night had started well. Admittedly Draco had been a stammering wreck once she met Miia's Mom... The woman looked just like Miia, except a bit older and somehow even sexier. But the other woman just smiled and Draco got her drooling under control and they carried on.

Draco did her best to be charming as she escorted the older woman to the show, and thought she was reasonably successful. Certainly the hand caressing her thigh made Draco wonder a bit about the other woman's interests.

Miia's Mom suggested they go to a nightclub after the show, which Draco happily agreed with. Arisugawa's Locket surprisingly had no men there, making Draco wonder how Miia's Mom had learned of the place.

"What can I get you?" a attractive waitress in a mini-skirt asked.

"Wine," Miia's Mom ordered, while Draco asked for rum.

"So, what's a nice lady like you knowing about place like this?" Draco asked as she sipped her drink.

Miia's Mom winked. "I live in a village with no men, the majority of the time. What do you THINK we do to relieve tension?" she drawled.

"Oh," Draco blinked, then her eyes widened. "Ooooh..."

Miia's Mom smirked and sipped her drink.

After enough booze Draco went up to the kareoke stage and selected a song, singing cheerfully if kind out out of tune. Also, deliberately mangling the words a bit.

"Miia's Mom, has got it going on.

She's all I want, and I've waited so long,

Miia can't you see, you're just not the one for me

I know it might be wrong

But I'm in love with Miia's mom..."

"Oh that was nice," Miia's Mom smiled warmly, then pulled her close and kissed her warmly. "I don't normally suggest this on a first date but... would you like to rent a room upstairs for a bit?"

Draco just grinned.

Which found her, hours later, flat on her back.

"Ah, that was fun," Miia's Mom purred as she emerged from the shower, toweling her hair. She beamed at Draco, "Well, ready for round two?"

Draco's eye went comically wide. "Round two?!" she squeaked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are you all right?" Smith had to ask as Draco limped into her office them with a groan sat down.

"I will be," Draco answered. Thoughtfully she mused, "You know how people sometimes say a insatiable lover would be wonderful?"

"Yeah?" Smith asked.

"They're full of shit," Draco sighed.

To be continued...

Notes: Thank you to friends who helped with suggestions on how you'd refer to Miia's Mom in Japanese. Sadly didn't really USE it much as I couldn't figure out a good way to work it in organically.

Draco is a canon side character, kinda a goof really but I felt sorry for her. So I let Miia's Mom ravage her. My 'pity' is odd it seems.

This is also not canon with earlier chapters...


End file.
